Mayzlexiclan
"Our blood, the gods drink... and it flows freely allowing us to all exsist. If we do not offer blood to the mighty jaguar then he will eat away the great sun, and chase the moon from the sky. I ask you now, my people. Do you really want this?" '-Pakal Gazilim' =Origin= It is even a mystery to the great Theocrats and god-kings as to the origin of their people. A doubtful tale speaks od an ancient day when humans were young and foolish that a great king lead a migration of people across water and into the valleys of these lands, where he fought and killed several gods. That belief is held in only one city-state, the Uztui. Generally these people care little for where they came from, but care more as to where they are going. =Mysticism= The Mayzlexiclan culture holds true to a set pantheon of a miltitude of divinities, all blood thirty and as savage as them. The majority are local deities that have either spread, or remained stagnated in their local area. Thus only the major wide-spread gods are worthy to be named. The first born brothers, and their mother The great goddess: The divine mother of rain and all live-giving spirits, her name is so sacred that mortals may not even know it, thus it is long forgotten and she simply is called "Great goddess." No image may be drawn of her, so thus the Mayzlexiclans have no image for her. The follwoing are her sons: Kweiktaul: He is the great serpant, and divine champion and creator of the deities. Banished to a far-off land, with him gone cosmic justice is very out-of-balance, and thus their gods require blood of the innocents. He is often associated with freedom, snakes and birds are his animal, killing them is a nation-wide death penalty unless with a blessed blade. He is depicted as a great white god with snakes wrapped about his body, weilding a large spear shaped like a python. Huzitopc'hli: It is he who owns the sun, and like an amimal controls its movement across the sky, he is to fear when the sun is being swollowed, and he is to fear when crops die rather than grow. He is a red god with blood dripped across his body, tusks sticking from his mouth, and dark eyes. Tchlalic: The god of new life, and the ocean, he is a fierce god to enrage, as he will take revenge on the future offsprings onto people. Decorated in colorful armor, his face is never seen, and a helmet sits upon his shoulders, but atop that there sits a starfish so large that it's arms sloop down to Tchlalic's chest. Twezcutlimpaku: The "villian" of the heavenly fathers, he quarreled with Kweiktaul often, and being the god of war often wins. He influences the chaos of humanity, drifting in war, and wide-spread herecy, so the priests must remain devout to their own gods and Twezcutlimpaku else their own subjects will turn into slaves against them. He is depicted as a black god, with a smoking obsideon blade that could tear the world asunder, even his teeth are ash-black. Mexktaul: Blesser of hunters, and the youngest of the brothers, he comes down from the stars to bring death to heretics, and good fortune to followers. He demands constant blood sacrifice of animals, and it is said that he is the second most foul god to anger. Mexktaul is painted as a beared red and white god baring a black veil over his eyes and many animal features like a snout, horns, hooves, a lizard's tail, and ape-like arms. Lesser Born Slave Born Dog-Men =City-States= Mixal'hilan: The most powerful and cruel of all city-states. Nearly all others quake and tremble at the idea of being their target in war, and the Mixhals know it. They are the ones who collect the taxes and goods from others. They are the bringer of anger and despair. The city its self is settled atop a jungle blanketed hill with a royal road cut and decorated with bones. The walls are built in layers like the step-pyramids within. Colorful paint decorates all ends of the city and people. There are only three enterances into the city its self, and all of them are guarded fiercely by the elite temple guards. Xelha: This is a fantastic coastal city that brings in the main income of trade to the Mayzlexiclans. It is protected by a jagged coral reef inwhich will rip open the hull of any large ship that is fool-hearted enough to try and invade the coast without knowledge. It is said that this is the cause of Atlaan's naval-downfall in Iuta. Sahtechiteloan: Sahtechiteloan is a holy city inwhich a lake and river surrounds. The pyramids are gigantic and sacrifice is constant. Tlacocopun: Tlacocopun is one of the western-most cities in the Mayzlexiclan alliances. It deals little without siders, and has been known to sacrifice even Mixal'hilan tribesmen for merely acting up. They are a junior member of the alliance and recieve a lesser pay than most do. Ushmal: Ushmal was the ancient capital of the Mayzlexiclan city-states. In the classical times it was known to be a military giant, and it is said the gods fathered the first dynasty there. Ushmal continued to be strong and even oversaw the rise of Mixal'hilan. Only recently has it plunged to weakness due to a mysterious chaos in the land. Military of the City-State alliance =Culture= =Diplomacy= Category: De'tetoom